Rules
This article contains all the rules of DawnClan Roleplaying Wiki, if you don't follow them, you will be punished. Content As the content of Warriors is child-friendly, our goal here is to make child-friendly content. *Mature content, as defined below, is NOT ALLOWED. Any articles with mature content will be DELETED, unless you have consent from more than half of the admins. **ANY form of sexual contact/mating **Cursing (it may be censored in Chat, but not at all) *Controversial content is not allowed, this includes: **Abortions **Religious Content (Excludes things such as StarClan or fanmade religions for other things in the future) **Political Content Roleplaying Roleplaying is obviously the point of the wiki, and a huge part of it. These rules must be followed at all costs. *You cannot start roleplaying until one of the staff members (Dovey) approve your character *No cyberbullying other users; this means no swearing at people, no yelling, and do not be rude. *No excessive swearing; though Warriors curse words are fine. If you use human ones and an admin tells you to stop it, YOU STOP IT. *Do not use another person's character without their permission. *If you want a certain cat to be your cat's mate, you have to ask that person if they are willing to go ahead with a relationship. *If you need to say something that's non-roleplaying related, say it in parenthesis. Example: (I've got to go) *You can't do any major plot twists without the majority of the users and all the admins approving first (unless one of them is inactive). *If you're not an admin, please don't edit other people's character pages or any pages otherwise without permission. We'd love to have your advice on bettering the wiki, but it has to go through a member of the staff first. *As the above rule also states, please refrain from editing other people's user pages, unless the user wants you to. *Do not 'power-play' or 'god-mod' your characters; a 'power-player' or a 'god-modder' is a roleplayer who creates one perfect cat who is super-duper powerful and tends to take over all the roleplays. *Do not make your character a perfect little hero who always hogs all the attention (i.e, Mary-Sue, Gary-Stu, etc). It truly is annoying. *Hetalia cats are banned. *Cats with powers are banned. Please keep it realistic, guys. *No sockpuppeting(this means having more than one account). If you are caught, the sockpuppet will be banned. *If you want a picture on your cat's page, please submit it to an admin via their talk page. *Keep genders even. If you make a she-cat, please create a tom next and so on. The only exception to this rule is if you are making up for uneven genders. *One high rank/prophecy spot per person. *LGBT+ cats are allowed and welcome! *At least 2-3 sentences per reply. *Drama is encouraged, and we will have large event ideas be polled and chosen on the Discussion Page. *You can make as many cats as you want, but be sure to keep up with all of them and not be overwhelmed by them. Articles Character Pages A character is defined as a person in a novel, play, or film. (Source: http://www.google.com) *This means that all articles regarding characters (and ONLY characters) must be in the form of a character page. Any work otherwise will be removed. *'Requests' for what you want to happen to your character in the future are allowed. *All credit for ideas is given to Erin Hunter (Vicky Holmes, Kate Cary, Tui Sutherland, and Cherith Baldry) *Anything other than character pages about your roleplay characters THAT HAVE BEEN APPROVED (ex. other religions, stories with no mention of the cats) will be DELETED. *Any character pages with inappropriate content will be DELETED. *Any fanfiction articles will be DELETED. Theme Song A theme song is a song that fits your character's personality. *Any theme songs about touchy subjects will be DELETED. ''''Touchy subjects' as in things like abortion, religion, politics, etc. Songs like 'Car Radio' are completely fine, however. *Any theme songs with inappropriate content will be '''DELETED. Guides Guides are allowed here. They must contain tips on creating roleplay characters, or they will be DELETED. *Any guides about subjects other than the warrior cats will be DELETED. *Any guides with inappropriate content will be DELETED. 'Joke OC's' 'Joke OC's', or joke-characters, are meant to be funny. Please keep this in mind. *'THESE ARE THE ONLY ARTICLES THAT ALLOW CENSORED CURSING.' Quizzes A quiz is defined as an examination consisting of a few short questions. (Source: http://www.google.com) However, they are not allowed here. *Any quizzes will be DELETED. Fanfiction Talk Pages/Commenting Roleplayers work hard on their characters. Please be sure to comment on a character page. *No flaming, trolling, or vandalizing. If you do, you will be BANNED/WARNED. *Comments are meant to critique characters and tell what you like and dislike. No comments saying: "Add more pleaseeee!", "So good! Best charrie ever!", "Wow just perfect," or "LOL! XD". *Do not spam comments on character pages. *This also means any rude comments such as: "F*** you!", "Terrible! Such a Mary-Sue/Gary-Stu!", "This is stupid" or "****! :T" will result in you being BANNED/WARNED. Blogs Users are only allowed two blogs per month. Users exceeding this limit will receive a warning. If infractions continue, every offending blog will be deleted and the user will receive a two-day ban per blog. Pictures Pictures are allowed on DawnClan Roleplaying Wiki. *Any inappropriate pictures will be DELETED. *Any pictures abusing copyright laws will be DELETED. Uploading If a copyrighted image is uploaded onto the wiki, the user who uploaded the photo will be banned as follows: *1 image: 3 days. *2 images or more: 5 days per every two images *If infractions continue, it will result in harsher punishment. Use Pictures are used all over the place on DawnClan Roleplaying Wiki. The following places are where pictures are allowed: *Article/article talk pages *User/user talk pages *Blogs Communication Live! Chat DCRW chat is the Live! Chat box on the wikia. *Chat Rules: **No caps abuse. DO YOU LIKE IT WHEN PEOPLE TALK LIKE THIS?! **Keep the Chat kid-friendly. No cussing or any other kind of bad language. And please do not speak of inappropriate topics, such as sexual harassment, racism, and anything else. Talk about the wiki or normal stuff in general. **Don't repeat anything four times or more. Annoying yet? Annoying yet? Annoying yet? Annoying yet? This is termed as flooding, and unless you have permission to, refrain from doing this. **No spam. Don't be telling people to read certain articles or roleplay with them or whatever.. You may do this only if the person wants an advertisement, but I personally don't know anyone who does. **Absolutely no gibberish. Jgfghfkghfskjgshfkjghfj. That isn't cool. **No pranking. **No impersonating. **If you aren't active (editing at LEAST once a month) you cannot use the Chat and will be kicked off. User pages and User Talk pages User pages and user talk pages are places where you can personalize to be your own. *User page rules: **No inappropriate content **No giving out your address or phone number. *User talk page rules: **No inappropriate content. **No personal attacks. What is a personal attack? Well, loyal subject, a personal attack is any kind of insult/profanity directed at a user, real-life person, or any kind of race/group. Where are personal attacks allowed? No where. Any personal attack(s) should be reported to a sysop/admin immediately. First offence: warning. Second offence: week-long ban. Third offence: month-long ban. Fourth offence: infinite ban. **Please put ALL new messages at the BOTTOM of the page. **Leave your signature after ever message you make. Signatures Signatures have the ability to be personalized. *Include a link to your talk page. *No more than 15 words. *Please make it easy to read as well! This is to prevent any trolls from writing obscenities in certain bright neon colors, thus making them unreadable and they go unnoticed by users and admins. *Do not copy the coding off other users! People work hard on their signatures (and user pages as well), it's lazy to copy and paste the entire thing into Source and make tiny adjustments. The "Oh, it was just a funny coincidence!" rarely works, unless you got your siggie from a gradient text generator or one of the sort (for that excuse, you need proof!) FAQ "How do I make a cat's page?" You create them! Only create your character pages after you've read the Join The Clan guidelines and submitted your form to an admin with their approval. If you'd like to add pictures or the like, feel free to. "Are we allowed to start huge plots for the whole Clan?" Of course, but not without the approval of all the admins. (Sorry if it sounds like we give you no power, we're actually quite lenient about it, trust me) Then, we can make a blog or announce it on Community Messages, so everyone will be in on the plot. "How do we request rights?" There's a page for that, but since we have enough admins around for now, I think you'd have to be a regular user for a while. "Is this adhering to Warriors by Erin Hunter?" Well, it's obviously based off of Warriors, but there aren't too many spoilers from the real books around here. We do our own thing. "What if my cat dies?" Well, if you want your cat to die, RP its death and we shall put it in StarClan (or the Dark Forest). You can always make a new one. "What should I do if my cat is sick?" If your cat is sick, and you intend for it to be sick as part of your RPing schedule, you can just drop by the Medicine Cat's Den and ask for help. The medicine cat(s) will see to you as soon as possible. "Can we write fanfictions here?" No. This is a roleplay wiki, and we don't want extra clutter. The occasional silly/short story in a blog will be permitted. "Can my cat actually mate with others?" No, there are younger users on this wiki. If you want your cat to have kits, either tell the RPer of the cat's mate and make them up together, or make a blog. "How do I make a signature?" That's actually really simple - try and look at other ones and copy the coding and change the text/colors/font. If you're really stuck or want something fancy, you should see a good coder (or someone who's coding you tend to like!).